


Up All Night to Get Lucky

by TC_Stark



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: One night Domino finds herself at a bar and restless. Lucky for her, a cybernetic mutant from the future is feeling the exact same way. This is a shameless smut piece taking place after Deadpool 2. Contains slight spoilers for the movie.





	Up All Night to Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot!! Josh Brolin as Cable and Zazie Beetz as Domino because let's be honest, iconic.   
> Plus, I read in the comics that Domino was Cable's love interest so I had to write a smut piece for them. Enjoy!

“So, you’re lucky?”

 

X Force had done it. Well, part of the X Force had; those who hadn’t died. They managed to save the life of a young boy, take down the real villains, and make some really strange friends along the way. Domino learned quickly that by pairing up with Deadpool there was no other life other than a strange one; at least it kept things interesting. Unlike the shitty bar she was currently drinking in.

 

Mid-sip, Domino looked to her left to see the man known as Cable take a seat next to her. Stranded now in their timeline after using his last turn to save Wade’s life, she didn’t know much of what he had planned to do with his new life in the present. While she was sure their band of misfits would come together at some point in the near future, they had parted ways temporarily.

 

It was warm outside, but Cable wore a zipped up jacket and gloves, concealing his metal arm to unsuspecting bar patrons. Domino smirked slightly to herself; Colossus walked around in his metal form proud and people like Beast didn’t hide, but the man from the future didn’t seem to want any unwanted attention due to his cybernetic limb.

 

Kicking back the rest of her drink, the female mutant nodded, “Yep. Wade was pretty skeptical, but he came around. They always do.”

 

Cable scoffed in gentle amusement, ordering himself a drink and slightly flexing his fingers, “He’s a character that Wade Wilson.”

 

“You sacrificed your last time hop for him.”

 

“Yea, what can I say, I’m soft.”

 

“I hope that’s not the case.” Domino smirked, reaching over to take Cable’s drink and kick it back.

 

Amused, the cyborg sucked his teeth, before pointing out, “Guess you always get lucky, huh?”

 

Domino smirked, resting an elbow against the bar counter and turning to face him, “I do. But, unless that’s where this conversation is going, I’m going to head back to my place. It’s late. I’m tired.”

 

“You’re direct, I like that,” Cable leaned back, taking a moment to observe the voluptuous woman, before shrugging, “Well, since it seems I’m never getting back to my wife and I’m pent up, you wanna do it here or back at your place?”

 

Domino scoffed, “I never take men home.”

 

That simple sentence tugged at Cable’s lips, forcing him to smirk almost hungrily, “Good, I didn’t wanna wait.”

 

While Domino was pretty sure people had seen her tugging the bulked out man to the women’s bathroom, she was also pretty sure she didn’t care. She had been restless lately and from the way things were going, so was Cable. Busting through the door, the lucky woman shoved the man from the future up against the wall, as the male mutant discarded his gloves and used his cybernetic hand to yank her hair back. Forcing his mouth against hers, his muscular arm wrapped around her waist to tug her closer.

 

Moaning, Domino could feel the man’s strong tongue entering her mouth, battling her for a moment before he spun her around to pin up against the wall. Normally, she hated when a guy tried to get the upper hand on her, but Cable had a certain air of masculinity that made her perfectly okay with it.

 

“You’re too slow.” Domino sighed, breaking away from the kiss to yank her shirt above her head.

 

“Sorry, I’m a romantic.” Cable smirked, crashing his mouth back against hers to feverishly reach around to unclasp Domino’s bra and free her plump breasts from their confines. Now, she was enjoying herself. Reaching out, she gripped him closer to deepen the kiss, as his hands took care to knead and pinch her breasts and nipples.

 

Impatient, Domino hastily made her way to taking off Cable’s shirt, thrusting her breasts against his bare chest as they seemed to not be able to stop kissing. Running her hand across his skin, her fingers touched the beginnings of the metal near his arm, breaking away just actually look at it up close.

 

Drawing circles around one pert nipple, Cable smirked, “Don’t get all sentimental on me now, darling.”

 

“You’ll pay for that comment.” Domino smirked, grabbing the man’s waist to thrust him up against the wall, quickly undoing his belt buckle as she gently nipped at his chest. There was a moment she considered going down on him, having already felt how stiff and impressive his manhood was, but this moment wasn’t about him. She needed that hard cock to satisfy her, not the other way around.

 

Cable didn’t seem to let her get away so easily, taking her hand to wrap around his cock and slowly working it up and down his length. The two held each other’s gaze, as if taking a moment from their heated attack on each other. Their breathing was almost in sync, Domino feeling a small ping of excitement in her core, her pussy soaking through her panties in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“What if I walked out and left you looking just like you are now?” Cable smirked, reaching up with his metal arm to thumb her lower lip, looking into her electric eyes.

 

“I would track you down and kill you.” Domino lustfully threatened, smirking as she backed away from the wanting male. Running her hands down her busty chest, she then slipped her pants and underwear down, her slender legs stepped out of them and standing naked before Cable.

 

Growling deep within his throat, Cable took powerful steps forward before scooping the mutant up and impaling her on his cock before he could even get her up against the wall. The piercing of his dick inside her sex made Domino cry out in ecstasy, dragging her nails across his back while throwing her head behind, clenching her teeth.

 

Cable groaned, feeling how tight her walls were clenching his thick manhood, taking a moment to relish in the euphoria. Maybe it was how toned she was or how she just oozed sexuality, but he needed to appreciate simply being inside her. Besides, it had been a long time since he had had sex, so he was definitely pent up.

 

After the initial thrust, Cable held onto Domino’s hair as he began working his hips into a slow grind. It wasn’t something she was expecting, he could see that written all over her face; but he could also see that she was clearly enjoying it. Mouth hung open and eyes halfway closed, the woman held on to slowly ride out his sensual gyrations.

 

“Ooo…” Domino sighed with a moan, her chest rising up and down as Cable leaned down to start biting along her collarbone, licking each spot afterward.

 

“That was just foreplay, princess,” Cable growled gutturally, “Brace yourself.”

 

With a smirk, she challenged, “Put up or shut up.”

 

Legs wrapped tightly around Cable’s thick waist, Domino could feel the first hard swing of the man’s hips, plunging his cock deep within her wanting sex. Another gasp out. They were past the gentle stage and she felt that she needed to brace against him as he repeatedly hit against her hilt.

 

While Cable was an older man, she could feel each muscle on his sculpted body. They lived in a time of mutants, so she didn’t feel the need to ask about his metal arm or even divulge too much into his powers. All she knew what that he had a tragic backstory and in the end, didn’t turn out to be too bad of a guy.

 

Oh, and he was a great fuck.

 

Locking lips once more, Cable reached to clutch onto her ass tightly, tugging her to get a better grounding for his constant bucking. They were both moaning in sync, gasping, and panting as they urgently moved against each other. Their organs slipping and rubbing each other, every nerve ending pressed against. Domino could feel her juices seeping out, making the friction between the easier, as she was feeling stuffed from his thick cock.

 

Hips pressed tightly against each other, Domino could feel the pubic hairs of the future mutant grinding against her swollen and needy clit. That paired with the tip of his thick manhood hitting up into her at a steady pace made her squirm and bite her lower lip, feeling the beginning stages of a very pleasurable climax coming. 

 

“Stay with me.” Cable grunted, grabbing onto her tightly to pound faster into her womanhood.

 

Eventually, Domino clutched onto his body and moaned loudly, her body shaking with climax. As she rode out the euphoric sensation, she wanted to make a joke of how his job was done, but when his metal hand reached down to press against her clit, she hadn’t any words to offer. She was simply enjoying another orgasm wracking her being.

 

With her walls clenching even tighter around his throbbing cock, Cable couldn’t hold out anymore. Speeding up his thrusts to chaotic motions, he finally tugged his length out of her spent cunt and pressed his forehead to her shoulder as his seed spilled down to the floor. Domino seemed to be in her own world, still remembering how good her orgasm felt, as she mindlessly raked her fingers through his hair.

 

The two breathed hard, trying to compose themselves from the hard fuck they had both hedonistically indulged in. Just another Friday night, with two high powered mutants, fucking in a bar’s bathroom stall. It was damn lucky that no one had walked in on them while they were going at it like rabbits, the door hadn’t even been locked.

 

_ Lucky.  _ Cable chuckled to himself. Shit, those were some useful powers. Domino smirked, asking, “Why are you so damn pleased?”

 

“Just feeling lucky I guess.”

 

As the two laughed at the stupid joke, Domino rolled her eyes and finally teased, “Okay, get out, I’m done with you.”

  
  



End file.
